Info/History
History * Idea: Originally it was intended to be source for experimental improved Russian, then descendant of Proto-Slavic, and currently alternative Proto-Slavic. Unsorted: ..../../.. разграничение berti:bor-sterti:stor-... 2017/03/12?? разделение слов^: :: (1)(2)(3)(avoid _ -- in definitions) 2017/07/17? labels::123 ........... упрощение списка :: Root:ap(171020) Unsorted: 2013/11/24 wiki 'Neo slavic' 2015/03/11 temporary name 'Dunavsky' ... consonant matrix :> 2017/10/09~ usage via suffix usage array () 2016/05/05? extensive pages ::basic_words 2016/05/24? word doubleting 2017/02/24? word solutions 2017/07/15? unary names for Slavic languages (displaced binary and 2D map) 2017/07/xx? extensive pages ::root\word\prep\... for usability\reliability 2018/02/24 ~definitive pick of flag (created in 2017/11/04, it's modification of older flag -- 2016/11/01, ...) 2018/03/04 recording history Orthography: ... 2015/10/27? i-ei-eu-u>>ei\j-oi-eu-ou, ē>>ɛ, é-ó>>i-u, ...q>ki, c>k, nn>ni, Oy> 2015/10/27? +c::ruki ..../../.. ei-oi-eu-ou>>ė-ȯ-ě-ǒ 2016/08/30? ė-ȯ>>ɇ-ø (2) 2016/11/01? ɇ-ø-ě-ǒ>>i-oi-eu-u (2) 2017/01/07? oí-eú>>oj-ev (2) 2017/02/15? hiatus::verbs 2017/03/05? eu-ø>>ev-oj\oij?, swap::ij (2) 2017/03/12? í-ú>>ì-ù, oj-ev>>oi-eu (2) 2017/04/23? ev-oj\oij?>>eu-oi, swap::ij (2) 2017/11/09-13 ~definitive swap::ij, :: neuk-poiti\\ne:uk-po:iti 2019/06/18 c-s-s-x >> s-s-x-x Sources -- Old/Unsorted/Rules -- Old/Alphabet/1 -- File:Vowel_change.png -- File:Info_ckltp.png -- ... . ɛ ù-u-e-i ju-oy ij 2013/11/.. ... .....-...-....-.... ....--.... .....-.....-...... 2013/12/.. ... .....-...-....-.... ....--.... .....-.....-...... // // // // // // // // // // // // // // // // // // // // // // // // 2014/01/02 ... .....-uk--....-.... ....--.... .....-.....-...... 2014/01/16 běg .....-...-....-.... ....--.... .....-.....-...... 2014/02/.. ... .....-...-....-.... ....--.... .....-.....-...... 2014/03/.. ... .....-...-....-.... ....--.... .....-.....-...... 2014/04/.. ... .....-...-....-.... ....--.... .....-.....-...... 2014/05/.. ... .....-...-....-.... ....--.... .....-.....-...... 2014/06/.. ... .....-...-....-.... ....--.... .....-.....-...... 2014/07/.. ... .....-...-....-.... ....--.... .....-.....-...... 2014/08/.. ... .....-...-....-.... ....--.... .....-.....-...... 2014/09/.. ... .....-...-....-.... ....--.... .....-.....-...... 2014/10/.. ... .....-...-....-.... ....--.... .....-.....-...... 2014/11/.. ... .....-...-....-.... ....--.... .....-.....-...... 2014/12/.. ... .....-...-....-.... ....--.... .....-.....-...... // // // // // // // // // // // // // // // // // // // // // // // // 2015/01/.. ... .....-...-....-.... ....--.... .....-.....-...... 2015/02/27 ... .....-...-dat?-.... pěna--ljud datie-polje-bavJeny 2015/03/.. ... .....-...-....-.... ....--.... :::::-.....-...... 2015/04/.. ... .....-...-....-.... ....--.... :::::-.....-...... 2015/05/30+ bēg lókno-uk--dat--dati peina-leud datie-polje-...... 2015/06/.. ... .....-...-....-.... ....--.... .....-.....-...... 2015/07/.. ... .....-...-....-.... ....--.... .....-.....-...... 2015/08/.. ... .....-...-....-.... ....--.... .....-.....-...... 2015/09/.. ... .....-...-....-.... ....--.... .....-.....-...... 2015/10/27 bɛg lukno-ǒk--dati-datė pȯna--lěd datje-poliO-...... 2015/11/.. ::: :::::-::--....-:::: ::::--:::: .....-.....-...... 2015/12/.. ::: :::::-::--....-:::: ::::--:::: .....-.....-...... // // // // // // // // // // // // // // // // // // // // // // // // 2016/01/23 ::: :::::-::--....-datė pȯna--:::: .....-.....-...... 2016/02/25+ bɛg :::::-ǒk--....-:::: ::::--:::: .....-.....-...... 2016/03/30 bɛg :::::-ǒk--....-datė pȯna--lěd .....-polio-...... 2016/04/.. ... .....-...-....-.... ....--.... .....-.....-...... 2016/05/31 ... .....-...-date-.... ....--.... .....-.....-...... 2016/06/.. ... .....-...-....-.... ....--.... .....-.....-...... 2016/07/.. ... .....-...-....-.... ....--.... .....-.....-...... 2016/08/30 ... .....-...-dat?-.... pøna--leud datjo-polio-bavien 2016/09/19 ... .....-...-....-datɇ ....--.... .....-.....-...... 2016/10/27 ... lúkno-uk--....-dati poína-leúd .....-.....-...... 2016/11/05 ... .....-...-....-.... poína-.... .....-.....-...... 2016/12/.. ... .....-...-....-.... ....--.... .....-.....-...... // // // // // // // // // // // // // // // // // // // // // // // // 2017/01/07 ... lúkno-uk--....-dati pojna-levd .....-.....-...... 2017/02/.. ... .....-...-....-.... ....--.... .....-.....-...... 2017/03/05 ... lùkno-..--date-.... pojna-levd datio-poljo-bavien 2017/03/12 ... .....-...-....-.... poina-leud .....-.....-...... 2017/04/23 ... .....-...-date-.... poina-leud datjo-polio-bavien 2017/05/.. ... .....-...-....-.... ....--.... .....-.....-...... 2017/06/.. ... .....-...-....-.... ....--.... .....-.....-...... 2017/07/.. ... .....-...-....-.... ....--.... .....-.....-...... 2017/08/.. ... .....-...-....-.... ....--.... .....-.....-...... 2017/09/.. ... .....-...-....-.... ....--.... .....-.....-...... 2017/10/.. ... .....-...-....-.... ....--.... .....-.....-...... 2017/11/.. bɛg lùkno-uk--date-dati poyna-ljud datio-poljo-bavien 2017/12/.. ... .....-...-....-.... ....--.... .....-.....-...... // // // // // // // // // // // // // // // // // // // // // // // // 2018/01/.. ... .....-...-....-.... ....--.... .....-.....-...... 2018/02/.. ... .....-...-....-.... ....--.... .....-.....-...... 2018/03/.. ... .....-...-....-.... ....--.... .....-.....-...... 2018/04/.. ... .....-...-....-.... ....--.... .....-.....-...... 2018/05/.. ... .....-...-....-.... ....--.... .....-.....-...... 2018/06/.. ... .....-...-....-.... ....--.... .....-.....-...... 2018/07/.. ... .....-...-....-.... ....--.... .....-.....-...... 2018/08/.. ... .....-...-....-.... ....--.... .....-.....-...... 2018/09/.. bɛg lùkno-uk--date-dati poyna-ljud datio-poljo-bavien (probabably it's stable now, though :: Verbs) unsorted: ..../../.. ... lukno-ouk-dati-datei poina-leud .....-.....-...... ..../../.. ... lukno-ǒk--dati-datė pȯna--lěd .....-.....-...... ..../../.. ... lukno-ǒk--dati-datɇ pøna--lěd .....-.....-...... j 2013/12/31 .... morje 2014/01/06 konj .... 2014/01/06 koń moŕe 2014/01/07 koń moŕe 2014/01/16 .... .... rěč 2014/02/20 coń .... 2015/05/30 conj more rēс 2015/06/01 conn .... ..../../.. .... .... 2016/02/24 koni morio 2016/02/25 koni morio 2016/02/26 .... .... rɛki 2016/11/05 kone .... rɛke 2017/07/17 kobnie .... 2018/09/15 kobnj .... Прошлые попытки: -- соот:праслав kčc-gžz-hšs // сейчас: kE-gE-xE, zJ-sJ, ... -- без:диакритик ckq-gjz-xhs // сейчас: kE-gE-xE, zJ-sJ, ... -- сопоставление ei-oi-ou-eu // сейчас: i-oy-u-ju -- сопоставление ij-ùy-oa-ɛe // сейчас: iey-ùy-oa-ɛe -- сопоставление j-v (:: bitjo-bitva) // сейчас: i-v (bitio-bitva) -- форматы: 2014-2015 слова+word:list >> 2016? basic:words >> 2017 гнездо(root\word\) Problems * ... *? i::ey some suffixes, ~imperative, iterative, ?eyti:eyey?, ..? *? ti::⟴-te::n *? ìù ...